Wait, Please
by Lunar Water Syrin
Summary: A moment that wasn't suppose to happen leads to a misunderstanding between lovers. Can they get back on track or will this be the end of their relationship?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. A bit of Rachel bashing. And I know that Chin is usually the level headed one but I figure it's justified in this fic. I came up with this while listening to Wait by Maroon 5. And I know that Halona Beach is a public beach but in the case of my story, no one else is on the beach or using it.**

* * *

They had all decided to throw a going away party for Grace. She was finally headed off to college on the mainland. Lou wasn't happy cause his son would only be across campus from Grace and he wanted his son to keep his football scholarship and focus on his studies but everyone secretly knew that he was happy that his son was dating a good girl like Grace. He and Danny were forever bickering back and forth about their kids dating each other. Kono had been quick to suggest that they already sounded like in-laws which shut up the both of them. Danny had been searching but hadn't seen Kono for a few minutes so he went hunting for Rachel to pull her aside for a quick chat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono's POV

There were a lot of bodies in the room from Grace's friends and the 5-0 family including Kamekona, Flippa, Catherine, Chin's wife Malia, Max and his wife Sabrina. I needed a breather from all the people and stepped outside for a moment to get some fresh air. The restaurant that Danny and Rachel had rented out (though she doubted that they had paid anything as it was a business buddy of Stan's) had floor to ceiling windows, allowing patrons and passers by to see in and out of the restaurant. The tables had been pushed back to create a make shift dance floor while all the alcohol had been locked away from the bar in case the kids were tempted. I was enjoying the cool breeze across my face. I turned to check out the view of the party as a passerby might when I spotted Rachel and Danny off in a corner. Rachel spotted me over Danny's shoulder. She held my gaze, making sure that I was paying attention to them. As she held eye contact with me, she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on his neck before pulling him close, closing her eyes as she did so. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. She whispered something into his ear that, though I couldn't hear, had Danny laughing out loud. I stood outside the large window, watching them intently. A changed came over Rachel's face. She brought her hands from the back of his neck to either side of it. It was then that Rachel turned them side on and practically dove in to devour Danny. I could do nothing but look on in shock. It wasn't just that this moment was happening but that it seems that Danny was doing nothing to stop her.

I had known that they were over but there was always a little inkling in the back of my head that said there was still something between them. I felt a host of emotions welling up inside me. They were all coming at me so fast that before I could get a hold on one, another would take it's place; repeating in a cycle until I could tear my eyes away from the scene that seemed to last for hours but was, in reality, probably a few seconds. I thought that after that whole debacle with Charlie and whether it was Stan's or Danny's that he and Rachel were finally done with each other. He had told me as such before he and I started dating! It seemed that I had gotten it wrong and was just kidding myself all this time. I didn't realise that a few tears had already escaped my eyes and were running down my cheeks. Wiping them away, I turned on my heel and headed back to my car. Once I got inside the security of it, I let it out. I can't believe that he would do that! I can't believe that he would go back to her! I knew this was too good to be true. I shoudn't have hoped for so much. I figured that since he was older and from the mainland that he would be different. It seemed no matter where guys came from, they were all pigs. Or maybe, I was just bad at picking them.

After a few minutes of good, hard crying, I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Steve, then to Danny and lastly to Chin. With Steve and Danny, I let them know that a family emergency came up and I had to go. I texted Chin:

 **Hey, I've got to go.**

What happened?

 **I saw Danny and Rachel kissing.**

What?! Cuz, that can't be right.

 **I saw it with my own eyes Chin! If you need me this weekend, I'll be staying at Kita's. I don't want to speak to Danny right now. Don't tell Danny where I am. Or Steve.**

5-0 had been in enough situations that if you didn't send a text when you left, they would immediately get HPD and SWAT and come the island for you assuming you had been taken. When you had as high an arrest rate and put away the bad guys that 5-0 did, you had to watch your back. When she felt the initial wave leave her, she started up the car and sped out of the parking lot. She thought about heading back to her house but realised that even though she had sent a text, he would come for her. He was a good guy like that.

She remembered back to when they were still just friends that they had had some hard cases and he could see that she was having a hard time at work with them. He had shown up with take out and beer just to comfort her or let her talk it out.

She changed direction and headed to her cousin's house. She had crashed on Kita's couch before after a drunken night out and even after an ex or two after talking with her cousin. She knew that Danny wouldn't be able to find her. He still had no idea as to the number of cousins that she and Chin had. She would let Chin know where she was though otherwise he would call the family setting off a chain reaction that she did **not** want to have to deal with. She sped off down the street, dialing Kita's number as she went.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

He and Rachel were finally on good terms with each other where they could actually be happy for each other's happiness. He knew that her and Stan had gone through some hard times a few years ago but they had sorted all of that out now. Everything had seemed to be going well with them. He just wanted to let her know that despite all the crap that they had gone through over the years, he was glad that they had raised such a great kid. Correction, now a young woman. She whispered into his ear that he didn't need to worry about her living off campus with her friends because Grace was perfectly capable of kicking any guys ass who dared to try and lay a finger on her, grateful that Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono had all helped teach her some moves despite Danny's protesting. He had thrown his head back and laughed at that cause although he had initially been upset and worried about Grace learning self defense and even a few fighting moves, he had been greatful to his team for caring enough about her safety to teach it to her. Before he knew it, her lips had landed on his. He was in such a state of shock that at first he didn't respond. He had not expected it nor had he lead her on in any way or she given any indication that something like that could or would happen. Once he had gotten over his shock, he pulled his arms from around her waist to grip her forearms, pushing her away. He had no fucking clue what the hell that was. What the fuck was Rachel trying? He certainly hadn't been expecting that when he pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Rachel, what the hell is the matter with you?" He hissed, not wanting to draw unwanted attention, especially at a party that was for his little princess. He looked around to see if anyone had seen them. He saw Chin pull out his phone, hit a few buttons, turn to whisper in Malia's ear then both of them turn and leave abruptly. He wondered what that was about before turning back to Rachel.

"I thought we were in a good place now. Plus, with Stan being gone all the time, I'm lonely and thought you might want to start something up again."

"Then get a vibrator! I've already told you that I'm with Kono! Jeez, I'm surprised that I was the only guy you cheated on Stan with! Sleeping with you again was a mistake!"

"Are you saying that Charlie is a mistake?!"

"No Rachel! I would never say that! I love Charlie and I'm glad that we have him. I wouldn't give him up for anything but we shouldn't have started up anything again the second time. I should have said no."

Rachel pouted, "You don't find me attractive any more."

He couldn't believe her. Was she like this before and he had just failed to notice? Or was he so in love with her that he had seen it and overlooked her flaws? "Of course your still attractive Rachel. I will always hold a special place for you in my heart as the mother of my children. I'm dating Kono now as I have told you on more than one occasion. We're doing good and I want to keep it that way. You and I, we need to keep a relationship for the sake of our kids but it will never be past anything parental again. If you need me to pick up Charlie because you can't, I'm there. If you need me to be there for a doctors visit, I'm there. He needs help with homework, I'm there for him but what I cannot be anymore is there for you. You have Stan for that. You chose him not once but twice already! If you and him are having problems, then that's something that the two of you need to discuss or seek counseling for but if it doesn't have to do with our kids, there is really no reason for us to speak about it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and embarrass our daughter with a dance." With that, I turned away and headed to Kamekona. I know either he or Flippa had a flask somewhere on their person that could help calm my nerves before having a dance with my daughter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono's POV

She had effectively spent the weekend over Kita's house barely being bothered. Chin and Malia had come over a few minutes after she had gotten to Kita's house and she had sobbed on his shoulder as she told them all what she had seen through the window. Chin offered up the spare room that they had in their house but she denied that as she knew that 5-0 had a habit of showing up on each other's doorsteps at any given time of day or night. Even though Chin was married, he still only got a warning text before the team knocked on his front door but they tried to ease up now that he was married. Chin tried to ease her mind by telling her that they had both known Danny for years and he didn't seem like that kind of guy and that maybe Kono needed to hear him out and his reasoning behind what happened. Trust her cousin to come up with the logical and emotionally sound solution. But she still wasn't in the right headspace to deal with that right now.

Chin and Steve had sent texts asking how she was doing and if she needed anything. Danny, on the other hand, had sent numerous texts asking how she was doing and if she wanted to hang out or sending her 'Good Morning Beautiful'. It wasn't exactly sweet that he acted like he cared after what he had done to her. She had sent off a text that she was okay if only to get him to stop bothering her and turned off her phone. If Chin needed her then he knew where to find her.

The weekend was coming to a close. Still feeling like she didn't have the strength to face Danny, she turned on her phone and sent a message to Steve to let him know that she would be out sick for a few days before turning it off again. She collected all the clothes that she wore the day of the party having already abducted a tank and shorts from her cousin to borrow and headed home in her car.

She arrived home quickly before changing into a swimsuit, grabbing her board and heading back out to the car. She intended to surf until her body couldn't take anymore. She decided to head out to Coral Prince and see who was on the island, deicdng that competing against like minded people would help take her mind off the weekend a bit. When she got there, she saw that there were new guys on the team. She grinned. She always liked it when new people came down, especially when they weren't from Hawaii and still in their late teens/early 20's cause that usually meant that they hadn't heard of her. They were always so cocky and boastful, hoping to impress an island girl. She like to challenge them then watch the look of shock on their faces when she beat them. A few of the members in the clubhouse saw her threw the window and handed score cards to their kids so they could go down and watch the mini show being put on. It was entertaining to her when not only did the new blood on the board realise her skills and realise they were out of their depth but the scores of the kids on the beach put them to shame. It was only after reaching shore and them talking to a few people for them to realise that this was one of the legendary Princesses of Coral Prince til she blew out her knee. They guys immediately crowded her, asking her for tips or trying to flirt with her. This was just what Kono needed to get her mind off of that horrible Friday night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

It was a simple day of paperwork for 5-0. The Govenor hadn't called us in for anything so we had nothing better to do than play catch up. Steve had informed us that Kono wasn't going to be in today and possibly for the next few days due to illness and shared her paperwork around amongst us to finish. I was already worried about her after not hearing from her over the weekend except a few texts to say that she was fine. I was excited to possible see her this morning but she wasn't going to be in. I shot her a message to ask if she wanted me to bring over the ingredients for my Ma's soup that she always made when we were sick. I'm pretty sure it didn't have magical healing properties or anything but it did make us feel better. I was a little sad that I wouldn't be able to see her this morning but I would hopefully be able to see her tonight.

Chin had been giving me the stink eye all morning whenever I caught him looking. It was a day of paperwork but every so often I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I would look around to see the sourc and find him staring at me. Now, Chin is probably the most calm and zen person on the planet and for him to get agitated or irritated at something or to be giving anyone the evil eye means they did something wrong. I just couldn't figure out what the hell it is that I did for him to be leveling that look towards me!

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up for the third time that hour. I looked up and met his gaze through the glass before he leaned back over to continue his paperwork. I had had enough of this. If he was going to give me dirty looks then I wanted to at least know the reasoning behind them. I shoved out my chair and headed to his office. Not even bothering with knocking, I walked through the doorway, closing his door behind me.

"What gives Chin? You've been giving me the evil eye all morning."

Chin paused in writing his reports and stated without looking up, "Like you don't already know what you did."

"What is it that you think I did?"

"Don't play dumb Danny. You know what you did and it hurt Kono a lot. I trusted you not to hurt her. Figured I knew you long enough and knew you well enough. You already know how protective I am of her."

I was getting frustrated now, "What is it that you think I did?!"

Chin finally looked up. "What you did was low Danny, really low. How could you do that to her?"

"What is it that you think I did to hurt Kono?!"

Chin promptly stood up, trying to use his farm to intimidate me. I had come to terms with my short stature a while ago so if he thought that he was going to intimidate me with it, he had another thing coming. He shouted at me, "You kissed Rachel at Grace's going away party! Kono saw you two!" That caused me to pause. That's what Kono was upset about? I didn't think that anyone else had seen us or rather I hoped no one else had. How was I suppose to control what Rachel did? I didn't know what went on in her mind!

"What the hell do you mean? I didn't kiss Rachel, she kissed me!"

"Kono said she saw you two kissing and that you didn't pull away from her. That you even had your arms wrapped around Rachel's waist!"

"I was giving her a hug and thanking her in helping to raise a well rounded, young woman with me. Even through all the crap that we dealt each other, we still managed to raise a great daughter. She kissed my neck, whispered how grateful she was that 5-0 had taught her some self defense moves against my wishes and that she would do great in college. Without any provocation from me, she pulled me to her and kissed me!"

"A likely story, Danny," I could tell by his eye roll and him crossing his arms that he didn't believe me.

"Look, I haven't had anything to do with Rachel in a long time. I haven't called or texted in a while and definately not in any frequency that would lead to anyone thinking that we were having an affair of some sort. If you don't believe me, look through my phone. You can see that I'm not nor will I ever cheat on your cousin." I threw him my phone, hoping that he would catch it. He snatched it out of the air with one hand, flipping it open and flicking through my calls and texts, scrutinizing every name.

"You could have deleted them already. You know, I could get Toast to pull up the history."

"That's a lot of preempted thought for something I didn't even know I was guilty of until a few minutes ago."

The fight seemed to seep out of him. I knew there was no evidence in my phone or even in my email to indicate that Rachel and I were sleeping together anymore. He seemed to be resigning himself to the fact, "You really don't have anything going on with Rachel?"

"Chin no. You know I would never do that to your cousin. I'd be scared that she would beat me up before you could though I know you would be next in line."

Chin smiled at that. "I'm sorry Danny but you know how protective I am of Kono. I know you're one of my best friends but she's effectively my little sister and I hate seeing her hurt like this."

"I didn't even know that she saw that. I hoped that no one saw that for that exact reason. I don't want anyone to be mistaken in thinking that I'm getting back with Rachel. Especially Kono."

Chin walked around the desk, sticking out his hand to me, "We good brah?"

"Of course we're good. We're ohana!" I knocked his hand out of the way and went in for a hug. I was glad that he hugged me back with the same fierceness. I had to admit, when I first got here, I didn't think that I would ever enjoy the way they did things down here but having people like Chin, Kamekona, Max and especially Kono here definately made it enjoyable. "So, what do I have to do to make Kono forgive me?"

"You're on your own for that one brah!"

"Come on Chin, you're her cousin!"

"Yeah, but I'm also scared of her. Once she's done being upset, she'll be mad and I certainly don't wanna be around when that happens." I groaned. How the hell was I suppose to apologize to Kono when she wouldn't even talk to me?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono's POV

She couldn't put it off any longer. She knew that Steve was a forgiving boss but she couldn't take advantage of it. On Wednesday, she prepped herself to go back to work, prepared to face Danny. _Come on girl, you can do this_. She steeled herself and pushed open the door. Danny's door was closed. Steve was just coming out of his office, almost running into her.

"Kono! Hey! Welcome back! How are you feeling?"

"Thanks boss! I'm feeling good. I just needed a few days to get over the bug."

"Glad your feeling better. Bet Danny's glad to have you back."

She simply smiled at him before heading to Chin's office. She pushed open the door, "Knock, knock."

"Hey cuz! Welcome back!" Chin walked around his desk and embraced me.

"Thanks. So, we have any new cases?"

"Nah, we've just been catching up on paperwork. You talked to Danny yet?"

Trust my cousin to get straight to a matter that I don't want to talk about. I sighed heavily. "No. I'm still not ready to talk to him."

"Kono, you know you have to talk to him. You guys have to figure out this out. If not to make up than to sort this out and get on with your life." I sighed again. I knew he was right and I did have to hear Danny out. I just wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"I will Chin but right now, my emotions are still all over the place. I can't look at him without either feeling like I need to cry or yell at him."

"Aww, cuz." Chin stepped forward, pulling me into his arms. I planted my face in the center of his chest, loosely wrapping my arms around his waist. I inhaled his scent, mellow and comforting. Now I just had to get up the courage to talk to Danny.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

Kono still hasn't spoken to me yet today. And after talking to Chin, he finally understood why. He kept his distance, noticing that she didn't come by and say 'Hi' to him. He understood why but it still hurt. I would look up every once in a while, trying to catch her looking at me but every time I looked up she had her head in her paperwork.

He had finished up all of his paperwork, cleaned up his desk and then got down to the plan to hopefully get Kono back. I quickly looked up a flower delivery service and picked a bouquet to be delivered right to Kono's desk. I spotted a sour gummy lei as well as a balloon and added it to the order, knowing that my girl had a bit of a sweet tooth like I did. I paid the extra for same day delivery. I wanted to be here when they were delivered but figured that it would be better if I just got a video from Chin. He promised he would and told me good luck. I sent him a quick text to tell him about my delivery for today and asked him to take a video. I packed up for the day, waving a quick goodbye to everyone before heading out the door. Stopping to the store, I picked up all the ingredients for chicken parmigiana and a wild mushroom risotto as well as a triple wick candle. I was hoping that I could nip this situation in the bud quickly. I was going to have to get Chin a gift after this because I was going to have to get his help again. If I was going to pull this off, I was going to need to get home and get started on the meal. I still had more planning to do to make sure that this dinner went off without a hitch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono's POV

At 5 o' clock, a delivery guy walked in the front door of 5-0 holding a vase of flowers, a balloon and what looks to be a very brightly colored lei. He stopped into Steve's office. He walked out after a few seconds and headed to my office. This was a nice surprise. I suspected that it was Danny that sent them to me to apologize. While I liked the the flowers (cause what girl doesn't?), I loved the gummy candy lei. He knew that like him, I had a sweet tooth. I grinned at my gifts. I signed for the delivery while he placed the items on my desk. I handed back the delivery pad. Before he had made it to my door, I had picked it up the lei and taken a bite out of it. The sour, squishy goodness was what I needed to lift up my mood this afternoon. While I snacked, Chin walked into my office.

"Hey cuz, you talked to Danny yet?"

"No. I'm not completely sure what to say to him."

"Well, why don't you come out with me tonight, get your mind off of things for a while? We haven't done a cousins dinner in I don't even know how long!"

"Uummm..."

"Come on! I'll even get dressed up in a suit and everything and you can put on a pretty dress and we can act all fancy-"

"Alright, alright. I'll go with you to dinner if you stop whining. Jeez! What time do you want me to come by and pick you up?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm gonna be proper and come and pick you up like I used to do. And don't forget the heels. Slippas are not an acceptable form of footwear tonight.

"Hater!" I gathered my bags to head out the door with him. After we exited my office, he slung his arm around my shoulders, kissing me on my hair like he used to. I leaned into him, smiling and slinging my arm around his waist.

"Aloha boss!" "Aloha Steve!" We yelled at our boss before exiting the 5-0 offices and heading down to our vehicles via the elevator.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

I heard a car pull up outside of my house. The risotto was sitting in a Dutch oven and had no chance of burning. I pulled the last piece of chicken from the oil, placing it on the napkins to soak up some of the oil. I rushed outside, keys in hand.

"Hey thanks for the loaner table and chairs."

"Not a problem brah. As you know, I'll be expecting compensation for this in the future," Kamekona hinted. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would.

"It's just a table and some chairs Kamekona, it's not like I'm asking you to cater the meal or something."

"I'm just saying, if what I'm doing is gonna help out this sticky situation that you've gotten yourself in with little sistah, then I think I should either get credit or compensated for my efforts."

"Alright Kamekona. In the future, if you need a favour, just let me know. And if all goes well tonight, I'll text you and let you know where you can pick up the table from."

"Shoots. Later brah!"

"Thanks again!" I walked over to my car, laying the back seat down so that I could slide the table and chairs into the trunk. Closing the boot, I walked back inside to finish off the last touches of the chicken parmigiana. I turned off the oven, letting the chicken finish while also throwing the Dutch oven in there to keep everything warm while I got the rest of the basket ready. I collected plates and cutlery (cause despite what my coworkers thought, I did own actual plates and cutlery), putting them in the picnic basket I had set on the island. The basket came with wine glasses and the wine was sitting in my fridge chilling. Now that that was all sorted, I could get a quick shower before get dressed for what I hoped would be a successful date with Kono. I didn't put quite as much product into my hair as I usually do. Kono had a habit of playing with my hair when she was feeling relaxed. I smiled at the memory. It was also one of the things that she did at the end of the work day when I was irritated and just drinking a beer couldn't help. I paused what I was doing, recalling the memory and smiling softly. I shook myself from the memory, turning back to getting ready. I decided to forgo my usual tie, leaving the top few buttons of my shirt open.

Heading back out to the kitchen, I pulled the dishes out of the oven and plated up a portion of the food onto each plate before wrapping it in foil and placing it in the basket. Hopefully Chin gave Kono a valid enough reason to come out tonight. Grabbing my mini cooler, I put all the ice I had in it as well as the wine and a few bottles of water. I grabbed the closed cooler, placed the candle and a lighter in the basket before taking it all out to the car. I ran back to the house to collect a blanket and my Bluetooth speaker. Satisfied that I had everything that I would need for the evening, I hopped into my car and headed for Halona Beach Cove.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono's POV

I had just stuffed my lipstick in my clutch when there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my keys before swinging open my front door. Chin was on the other side dressed in a dark blue suit with a dark grey shirt on and black shoes.

"Wow cuz, you clean up nice. Who knew there was an actual woman under all those tanks and shorts."

I punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"Seriously Kono, you look gorgeous." Chin leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was wearing a red, sweetheart neckline, knee length dress with a beaded "belt" at my natural waist. I'd paired it with a simple pair of silver heels and a silver clutch. I had pulled my hair back into a loose low bun, pushing one of the roses I had snagged from my bouquet earlier into it and securing it with a bobby pin. I had to admit, for a girl who usually lives in bikinis, tanks and shorts, I cleaned up well.

I locked my front door and turned, expecting to see Chin already headed to the car so it was a nice surprise when I turned around to find he had his arm out to me. I slid my hand into the crook of his as he lead me down to the car. He opened my door before helping me into my seat and closing the door. He walked around to his side and hopped in. He started the car and we were off to the restaurant.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"And Malia's cool with you doing this?"

"Oh yeah. She even thinks you deserve a night out after the weekend you had. Plus, it's not like we do this all the time or that you're over our house all the time." I watched the houses pass by until we were out of the neighborhood. I watched the scenery pass by, letting my mind wander to hopefully come up with what I would say to Danny once I worked up the courage to speak to him again. After 20 minutes, I realise that the scenery outside of the window isn't changing to the buildings I'm used to seeing indicating that we are headed into downtown. Instead, the trees were getting more sparse til there were none obscuring our view. There isn't a restaurant out here. Where is he taking me?

"Aahh, Chin? What restaurant are we going to again?"

Chin smirked before looking at me, "It's a surprise. Don't worry, I know the food is good here. It isn't one you've been to before." I ran over all the restaurants that I knew of out here in my head and could only come up with 3 in this area. It could be true as I had only been to 2 of the 3. The drive took another 15 minutes before Chin parked in a parking lot overlooking the ocean. I looked around, seeing a few other cars in the parking lot. "We're here," Chin announced.

"And where is here exactly?" I asked looking out the window, trying to determine where we were. I couldn't quite remember the name of this place as I had barely been to it.

Chin stepped out of the car and came around to my side of the car, opening the door for me and offering me a hand out. I took it and stepped out of the car, taking a few steps forward.

"You ready?"

"Ready for wha-. Woah! Hey! Put me down! Chin, I'm quite capable of walking thank you very much!" Chin had scooped her up into his arms, walking towards the rocks.

"Where we are going, your shoes are not made for this kind of terrain."

"Well, if you would have told me that we would have to go for a short hike to get to it then I would have worn the appropriate foot ware!" Chin simply smiled as he continued his trek over the rocks which were leading downwards. I had no choice but to hold on, leaning my head against his chest as he carried me down to the beach. After a minute or 2, we finally reached the beach and he set me down. "Thank you. Jeez!" I smoothed out my dress and turned to face the beach. I gasped at the scene in front of me.

There was a white table with 2 white chairs, one on either side and a large candle lit up in the middle with a picnic basket sitting behind it. A small cooler was tucked under the table and sitting on top of it was a blanket. In the background was what sounded like a 'Love' station playing. Standing at the end of the table was Danny in a dark grey suit and a sky blue shirt. He looked amazing. I wanted to go to him, I really did but all the pain of seeing him with Rachel came flooding back to me. I couldn't do this, not right now. I turned around to try and leave, running into Chin's solid and seemingly impassible form.

"Chin, I can't do this right now with him. I've got to go." I made a move to get past him but he stepped in my way. I made to step around the other side of him but he stepped back the other way. I looked at him with a bit of annoyance as well as a small potion of fear in my eyes. I tried again with a bit more speed. He caught me with his arm, brining me back in front of him. "Cuz please. I can't do this. The pain is still too fresh. I had difficulty just being in separate offices today. Don't make me do this."

He grabbed my bare shoulders with his hands. "Kono, hear him out. I assure you that whatever you've come up with in your head is worse than the truth. Look, I know you're scared but you've got to confront this problem. And you confront this problem by talking to Danny about it. If you don't fully trust him then trust me. I wouldn't have brought you out here if I didn't think that what he said was valid reasoning. Cuz, you know I wouldn't intentionally put you in harms way and you sure as shit know that I would be the first one to break a guys legs if he broke your heart." I had to smile at that. That last part was true. He had said so on a number of occasions and he had actually come close one time. "There, that's better. Now, take a few deep breaths to collect yourself and calm yourself down and go over there and talk to him."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I opened my eyes when I felt a bit more calm, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze. "Thanks Chin."

Chin kissed my forehead. "No problem. And Kono? Danny really is a good guy. Give him a chance to explain what happened."

"I will." And with that, I steeled myself, turned around and headed across the beach towards Danny. The closer I got, the more nervous I felt. I got comfort from seeing that he looked just as nervous as I did though.

"Hi," he said. He made a subtle move to reach out for me but seemed to rethink it and pulled his hand back towards himself.

"Hey." We both looked were looking everywhere but at each other. I decided that I would take Chin's advice seeing as it seemed that they had put a lot of work into setting this up as well as getting me here.

"I just wanted to-" "Chin said I should-" We both started at the same time before giving a nervous laugh.

"You go ahead."

"No, ladies first."

I wrapped my arms across my torso. It wasn't that I was cold, I just felt like I had to put a bit of a barrier between us. I know it wasn't much but it made me feel better. "Just so you know, I saw you and Rachel kissing at Grace's party. She saw me through the window and made sure that I was watching you two. I don't know what you were laughing at before you kissed her but it looked like you were both having a good time. I'm sure that you didn't mean for me to catch you two but I did and that hurt Danny. I always had a suspicion that you would go back to her and that just confirmed my suspicion. You could have just told me that you and her were having feelings for each other and wanted to start something up again. So let's just rip off the band-aid. If you want to break up then let me know."

"What?!" Danny stepped closer, trying to place his hands on my upper arms. I took a half step back and his hands fell back to his sides. "Kono, that wasn't what was happening that night at all! I pulled Rachel aside to let her know that despite all of our ups and downs that we had still managed to raise a good daughter. She joked back that I didn't have to worry and that because of 5-0 she was going to be safe on campus cause you guys had taught her self-defense despite my ranting. And I'm glad you guys did cause now, I can worry just a little bit less when she eventually leaves. Yes, I was shocked when she initially kissed me but Kono," he stepped into her again, tentatively bringing his hands up to grasp at her upper arms once more, that she didn't step away from him, "I didn't return the kiss. I pushed her away. I thought that her and I were in a good place. The only reason she did that was because she was lonely with Stan being away so much again. She tried to use Charlie to manipulate me into getting her way." A look of shock came over my face. He quickly rectified his statement, "No, no, no, not like that. I meant that starting up something again with her the second time was a mistake. I would never ever call Charlie a mistake. I am grateful for him every time I see his smile and grateful for him every single day. I told her that I would always hold a special place in my heart for her as the mother of my children but that there would never be anything else between us. Especially because I am with you now. She always thinks that she can get her way by using whatever type of manipulation that she can. I'm surprised that I didn't see it earlier when we were married. I guess it was hard to do when I was still a beat cop. By the time I reached detective, our marriage was basically over." I unfolded my arms and placed my hands on his chest. Danny wasn't the tallest man that she had been with but what he lacked in height, he made up for in solid, compact muscle.

It was good to hear his explanation of the events of that night. Chin was right, I did feel better after hearing his side. And I did need to hear his side. My own insecurities would have kept me from a good man. And I know that Danny's a good man. I could see that when he first started out at 5-0 and we were all feeling each other out. And I know that I shouldn't have let my insecurities get to me but Danny was an older guy who had done more and had already had life experiences that I still wished to experience. When I finally looked up, he was already looking intently at her, his face open and honest.

He slid his hands down my sides to wrap them around my waist. "Kono, I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like less than what you are. I'm a one woman man so when I'm with a woman, I'm solely with her. I don't date someone on the side, I sure as hell don't 'fool around' with any other women. I figure if I have the urge to do that then I shouldn't be in a relationship in the first place. I don't go willy-nilly into relationships and I certainly don't play around with a woman's feelings. If I did something like that then my sisters and mother would have my head." I had to have a little giggle at that. We had all met a few of the Williams women over the years and they had been friendly enough but when they felt that they or someone they cared about had been wronged, they changed up really quick. He smiled, "There's the smile I missed all weekend."

"Danny, I'm sorry. I know I should have asked you about what happened between you and Rachel. I was just in such a state of shock and then hurt that I didn't even stop and think how my actions would also affect you.."

"It's okay. There were a lot of emotions happening this weekend. I needed an evening to wrap my head around what Rachel did. Plus, I can't exactly say that I would be the most rational if Ben came back into your life." At that I did have to laugh out loud. "We all good now? Or at least better?"

"A bit better. If this basket is any indicator then I know I'll be even better with some food in me." He laughed at that.

"Good to see your a woman with priorities. Come on then, let's get you fed." He slid to my side, leaving a hand on my lower back to direct me to the nearest chair, shifting it in slightly before allowing me to sit. He opened the basket, pulled out cutlery and 2 glasses arranging one set in front of me and the other at the other end of the table. He leaned underneath he table and produced a bottle of white wine, popping the cork and pouring wine in both of our glasses. He finished it off by pulling out a foil covered package, uncovering it before setting it in front of me before doing the same for his. I leaned down and sniffed at the plate. A moan escaped my lips. It smelled divine! He chuckled. "Smell something you like?"

"Hell yeah! This smells amazing! Where did you get this from?"

"I made it myself."

My eyes bugged out a bit, "You made this?"

"Yeah. Regardless of what Steve says, I do have skills in the kitchen. The just don't stray towards breakfast type situations. Go ahead, dig in." I didn't need any more prompting, picking up my fork and digging into the risotto. I groaned in delight. Dear god, I didn't know this man could cook like this! It was so creamy and rich, tasting lightly of Parmesan with the strong flavor of whatever kind of mushrooms he had put in here. I had no idea how he did it but if he kept cooking like this, I would actually have to do a more substantial workout. I downed a few more forkfuls of the risotto before looking at the chicken. I cut off a piece, making sure to get the marinara and mozzarella cheese in the bite before putting it in my mouth. I groaned louder this time. This chicken was just as good as the risotto! The breading was crispy but it wasn't effected by the sauce and cheese. And all the flavour that were happening in my mouth, I could die right now a happy woman. If he kept cooking like this then I was never letting this man go! Don't know how that stupid woman let him go the first time. She didn't know what she was missing! Oh well, her lose is my gain. I inhaled the rest of the food, stopping every once in a while to take a sip of wine which compliment the meal perfectly.

Once I finished the meal, I leaned back in my chair, holding the glass of wine loosely in my hand. I took leisurely sips as I watched him finish his meal. He seemed to be enjoying his meal at a slower rate than mine, looking up every few moments to smile at me when he caught my eye. He finished his meal, pushing his plate back slightly. He leaned down to the cooler, pulling the bottle out to refill first his glass then mine, effectively draining the bottle. He placed the bottle and his glass on the table, picking up my free hand and kissing along the knuckles. I smiled. Instead of letting him release my hand, I gripped his, tugging his hand until he leaned in closer to me. I leaned up, tilting my head to one side. He grinned as he realised what it was I was asking for, bringing his lips down to meet mine. I had missed his kisses this weekend. They were like him, warm and all encompassing. I could feel all of his emotions coming through in his kiss. A slight desperation as he tried to imprint the feel of my mouth on his, a slight softness as if he thought he might break me, as well as a hunger of a man that had been starved of affection. I opened my mouth, sweeping my tongue into his mouth without askance. We had both been denied this pleasure over the extended weekend and we were putting an end to it right now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny's POV

God, I had missed this! This had been the longest that we had gone without kissing each other since the first week of us dating each other. She tasted of the dinner that we had just consumed plus the wine but also something that was uniquely Kono that I could never quite put my finger on. I wanted to continue doing this but the position was a bit uncomfortable. When I pulled back, she pulled herself off of the chair, trying to find my lips. I was finally able to pull away from her as she didn't have the right angle to continue kissing me.

"A little needy there babe?"

"You'd be needy too if the last time you kissed your lover was roughly 5 days ago, which it was!"

"Grab my glass, I'm gonna set up the blanket." I reached down, pulling the blanket out from under the table to set it up a few feet from the table. Before she grabbed my glass, she removed her heels. As everyone knew, I like a woman in heels. What I knew the guys already knew was that I like seeing them on my bedroom floor even better. Granted this wasn't it but if the night went right, we would end up back there.

I laid out the blanket, taking her hand to help her sit down as we faced the ocean with the gorgeous shades of dusk starting to become more prevalent. I sat down next to her, taking my glass from her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad we were able to sort this out."

"Yeah, me too."

"As you could tell, I was nervous as hell about this. I didn't even really know what to think when I saw you and Rachel kissing. It was something I thought might happen but I never expected to actually see it."

I kissed her on the top of her head, "Well, you don't have to worry about that happening while we are together. I'm a one woman man and right now that woman is you."

"You saying there is gonna be a time when that woman isn't me?"

"I hope not. I'm feeling pretty good about this. About us. We'll just have to see what the future holds. Plus, I saw a taste of what happens when someone slights you and Chin finds out about it. If I weren't so secure in myself and knew that I hadn't done anything intentionally wrong to you, I would have been terrified."

"He's harmless really."

"Says you! You're his baby cousin! You don't have much to be scared about but remember, I've seen him in the field and what happens when someone crosses one of us and he's helping us take them down. There is no **way** I want that particular set of skills coming after my pretty, blonde head."

"And I wouldn't let him come after your pretty, blonde head either. He'd have to get through me first." I smiled down at her as she leaned into my shoulder. I downed the rest of my glass of wine, setting the glass in the sand. Shifting slightly, I put my finger under her chin to turn and lift her face to mine. Seeing trust back in her eyes once more, I lowered my mouth to hers, continuing what we had started at the table.

God, I had missed her over what had turned out to be an extended weekend. I had tried to contact her to no avail but she said she was fine so I trusted her. I had no reason not to. But that certainly wasn't what I needed to be thinking about right now. Now, I was more concerned about reaquainting myself with the taste and touch of her.

I slid my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her to me. I slanted my mouth over hers, asking for entrance with my tongue. She placed her hand on the wrist holding her neck, pulling back from me.

"Wha-?" I asked slightly confused. I thought this was going well so far. She held up a finger to me before she slung back the last sip of wine. She turned around and placing it in the sand. She turned back around to me, shifted herself slightly further down the blanket before placing both hands on either side of my face, pulling me back to her.

We connected again but this time, she kept leaning back, pulling me with her. I shifted myself so that I was sliding on top of her as she pulled me down, laying half on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, raking her nails at the nape of my neck before pushing her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck. I groaned at the sensation, running my handwhich was resting on her side to slide down her dress til I came in contact with the end of the dress. I felt my cock pulse on her thigh at her slightly rough touch. I ran my hand along the outside of her thigh, pushing the dress up as my hand travelled higher. I slid my hand to her inner thigh. Hearing and feeling no resistance, I let it wander further up until it reached the juncture between her thighs. I rubbed my thumb in circles over her mound while my fingers rested against her entrance over her panties. She arched up into me at the contact, moaning into my mouth. I moved the circles lower and lower til I was putting light pressure over her clit through her panties. Her fingers gripped my hair tighter as she continued to explore my mouth with her tongue. Every single noise she made and every reaction that she had just spurred on my arousal, shooting straight down to my cock. I rubbed it against her thigh, trying to relieve a bit of the pressure that was building up. There would be plenty of time for me later, I wanted to make sure that she knew how much I wanted and cherished her. I used my fingers to push her panties aside, running my fingers down her folds, sliding through the wetness of her arousal. Coming into contact with her arousal, I groaned into her mouth. She was so wet and ready for me. I slid two of my fingers up and down her folds, feeling her trying to push herself down onto them. I teased her for a few minutes as she tried and failed to push herself down onto my fingers before giving her what she wanted, plunging my teasing fingers into her. Her body arched slightly off the blanket. She settled back down after a moment, trying to slide herself on my fingers. I allowed her to do so for a bit before I curled my fingers and put a bit more pressure against her front wall. I felt the slightly spongy area, putting slight pressure on it as my fingers slid over it. I was rewarded for my efforts when she ripped her lips from mine, tilted her head back and moaned out loud.

"Oh my god!" I watched her face as I brought her pleasure with my fingers buried inside of her. Getting used to the motions, she was able to open her eyes. I saw the same lust and desire which I knew were in mine. I slid my thumb up her slit til it came in contact with her clit. If I hadn't have been on top of her, she would have arched herself higher off the blanket. I was always so amazed at how responsive she was. I rubbed her clit in little circles as I massaged her insides at the same time. Kono was getting louder and louder as I brought her closer and closer to her breaking point. Her hands were tightly gripping onto my biceps. There was a good chance that I would have finger shaped bruises there later.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Those were the last understandable words that came out of her mouth for a while. Her insides were undulating around my fingers as she spouted nonsense. "Oh fuck Danny! I'm so close!" I sped up my thumb on her clit, pushing her towards her release. She screamed louder and louder as she climbed the hill. Christ, if I wasn't here giving her pleasure, I might think that someone is here trying to kill her. I sealed my mouth back over hers to capture her screams as she finally gave in to her orgasm, working her through it until the screams and moans subsides. I pulled back, looking down at her and the blissed out expression on her face. I pulled my fingers out, sliding her panties back in place, wiping off her arousal from my fingers on the front of her panties. Right now was not the time to indulge in her flavour.

"What do you say we take this back to my place?" She nodded, taking in deep breaths as she tried to collect herself.

I stood up, walking over to the table to collect all the items on top of it, placing them in the basket. I walked back over to the blanket to pull her up and help her off of it. I collected her into my arms and kissed her again. This was a lazier kiss just because I could and she was so pliant right now. Separating, I picked up the blanket, folded it up and place it in the basket. I placed the empty wine bottle back in the cooler then handed it to her. She picked up her heels and lumbered towards the 'steps' that lead down to the beach with me following closely behind her.

"Do you need me to carry you over these rocks?"

She turned around, smiling lazily at me, "I've been walking over rocks and beaches since I was in single digits. I'll be fine. Now let's hurry up and get back to your place so we can get you out of that suit and me out of this dress."

I'm so, so glad we made up.

* * *

 **Thanks for staying with me through another long one. I obviously wasn't going to make Danny as bad as the guy in the song but I was glad that the muse bunny struck me with this one. I didn't actually want Danny to be guilty of anything besides a misunderstanding though I know that this was probably smoother than how some situations go. Leave reviews or recommend it to your friends. Any criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
